Me, Myself & Davis
by Alien-Child
Summary: Daemon has been freed, and has transported Taichi and Zero of V-Tamer to the 02 dimension. Three goggleheads and their team unite in this adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Me, Myself & Davis

Ch 1:

Darkness Drawls

The Dark Ocean, a demonic realm somehow connected the Digital World. Its seas are endless, with one small island with it's decaying buildings. It's unknown if anyone did live there, but if so, they must have befallen against the Under Sea Master, a cruel demonic evil creature that takes the form of an ultimate digimon, Dragomon. It's unknown if it's really a digimon, or a being who took the form of one like his servants, the Digital Deep Ones that take the form of Scubamon, a fake Divermon.

But, Dragomon isn't the only demonic creature here, as Daemon has been banished and sealed in this realm. Since that day, the two demons have been at quarrels at each other, but because Daemon possessed the symbol of the Elder Gods, Dragomon can't touch him, and his minions are very much help. Thus Daemon has taken full command of the remaining surface world.

"Useless!" Daemon roared as he tossed a book from the self. Since his banishment, Daemon has taken residence in an abandoned castle, that seemed to have endless amounts of books, but none had giving him any help to escape this realm. Twice had Daemon lost to humans and their digimon. The first was against Taichi and Zeromaru, and he was killed in his Super Ultimate form. But Daemon was beyond such power that such a death couldn't stop him, as he revived himself after and attacked an alternate real world of Taichi's, one where he could have used the Dark Spore located in the Digimon Emperor. Daemon, even in his mega form, proved too powerful for a mode change mega and two ultimates, but he was defeated by those meddling digidestined sealing him in this realm!

"Trouble…Daemon?"

"YOU!" The demon growled as he turns to face a dark light in the centre of the room, "What do you want?"

"Just to help!"

"Why would I want you're help?"

"Cause I know a way out of here for you!"

Daemon narrowed his eyes at the light, he never did like him, but Daemon is willing to hear him out, "What's the catch?"

"Easy!" The light snickered, "Get you revenge on all the children you've met!"

"Hmm," Daemon chuckled, "I was going to do so even if you haven't asked!"

"Excellent!" The light cackled as it swirled around until it forms into a void, "Now hurry up now…we got plans ahead!"

* * *

**V-Tamer Real World**

"Taichi!" A females' voice yelled, "TAICHI!"

"I'm up!" An eleven-year-old boy said as he sat up in his bed. He looks at the doorway and saw his mom walking in.

"Taichi, hurry up or you'll be late for school…AGAIN!"

"Um, coming!" Taichi replied, and as his mom left, the boy ran into his closet and in a split second, came out wearing a blue jersey shirt with stars on the shoulders, brown shorts and a blue headband on his head. "Now for the finishing touches!" He smirks as he reaches for his table and grabs a pair of goggles and places them on his head. "Alright, let's go Zero!" He cheered as he reaches again, but this time for a virtual V-pet.

"Bye Taichi!" Hikari, Taichi's little sister waved as the eleven year old ran out the door.

"See ya squirt!" The boy waved bye as he ran down the front stairs.

"Hmm, hmm. Hmm!" A dark voice chuckled as he watches the boy run through the street through a dark hole in the floor, "To think, I was in a world where those two were older." Daemon said and he continues watching and saw Taichi run up to five more kids, one of which is wearing a wheelchair. "They're all here, excellent!"

"Late again Taichi!" Rei, the girl in the wheelchair giggled.

"You know some of us has a school that begins earlier than you!" Hideto added.

"Hey, I've got here Justin time!" Taichi replied.

"You're late by two minutes!" Sigma said.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Neo hissed.

"Grumpy as always!" Mari stated, making Neo growl as the girl walk past her.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard by everyone's belt but Rei, they look and saw they're V-pet flashing. Right as they touch it, a dark circle surrounded all of them, and engulfs them all.

* * *

**Unknown**

"Taichi…TAICHI!"

"Oh, I'm sorry mom…"

"Taichi, I'm not you're mom!"

'Uh?" The boy opened his eyes to be met with eyes behind a blue helmet. "Z...ZERO!"

"Is there any other?" The digimon replied back, and the two began singing as they grab each other's elbow and dance in a circle.

"Zero, what happened?" Taichi ask he looked around, and sees he's in a park of some sorts with human buildings far off, "Are did you get in the real world?"

"No clue," Zero replied as he looked around, "for second I've felt and when I woke up, you were right there on that tree."

BOOM!

"What was that?" They both asked, and they look down the field to see screaming kids run off from what looks like a dinosaur, a brachiosaurus to be pacific.

"Brachio Bubble!" It shouted as it spitted out a bubble that blast into the ground, and more people began screaming.

"That's a digimon causing trouble, let's go Zero!"

"I'm with ya Taichi!"

"Where are you?" The digimon roared as he smashed his head on the earth, "Hammer Head!" He roared as he made huge cracks on the earth, shaking up the place.

"Hey fossil-head, Ulforce Saber!"

The dinosaur digimon looked up and saw a blue streak stab a blade right in his neck. The digimon roared as he swung the streak off, "I finally found you Zero!"

'Taichi, what does the digivice say?"

"Zero, I'm not sure," On Zero's shoulder was the human and he look on his wrist to see a watch-like device, "Hey I do have it!" He said as he pressed a button and a laser it the dinosaur.

**Brachiomon **

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Brachio Bubble, Hammer Head**

**DP: 1500/2300**

**Description: (Taichi) That's Brachiomon, an ultimate level digimon. He's very heavy, and his neck lets him see far off.**

"Don't worry, one strong attack should finish him off!" Taichi said.

"Alright then!" Zero said as his chest glowed bright, "The Ray of Victory!" And out came a giant laser that engulf Brachiomon and burst him into data.

"ALRIGHT!" The two cheered.

"Static Force!"

"Ugh!" Zero shouted as an energy ball crash into his chest, but didn't do much damage.

"Who did that?" Taichi yelled as he and Zeomaru turned to see a digimon with mix features of a bird and a cat in humanoid form.

"That's for deleting digimon, you-TAI?!" The digimon said in shock as they look at the boy on Zero's shoulder.

"You know this digimon?" Zero asked.

"Never met him (or her) my life. But it possibly a digivolved form of one of our old friends!" Taichi suggested.

"What are they doing?" Yolie asked, as she and Kari were far off in the bushes.

"Maybe they found a peaceful solution to solve this!" Kari replied.

"Hopefully…" Yolie said and she turn back to the battle, 'Hey that other digimon has a human partner!"

"What?!" kari replied and she look at the boy.

"TAI?!" The both said in confusion at unison.

"Um...hi!" Taichi wave at the digimon, "So have we met?"

"Tai, it's us!" The digimon said, "Silphymon! How…how did this happen to you?"

"Uh?" The boy replied in confusion.

"Tai!" The girl shouted as they ran to the group.

"What are you doing having that-" Yolie stopped herself as she got a good look of the boy; he looked like, but younger. "Hey, who are you?"

'T…Tai?" Kari hesitated to say, he looked completely like he was three years ago.

"Seriously, do I know you…" Taichi looked straight at Kari with bulged eyes, "Hikari?!"

"Ok, someone going have to tell me what's going on!" Zero shouted.

"Hang on Zero!" Taichi replied, "I'm confused as you are!"

"Zero?!" The four said in unison.

"As in Zeromaru?" Kari asked and Taichi nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know Davis, would you?"

"Davis?" Taichi smiled, "Yeah I remember him! He and Veemon came from another…dimension…" That's when it hit him, "Wait, there's another Taichi here, right?"

"You mean that story Davis told was true!" Yolie shouted, at this moment Silphymon de-digivolved into Gatomon and Hawkmon, which surprised Taichi and Zero.

"Whoa, how you guys split up without 'Partition'?" Taichi asked.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Never mind!" Taichi waved his hand, "So long story short, me and Zero are in an alternate world, right?"

"Yeah, an you're a younger version of my brother!" Kari said and Taichi nodded.

"Yeah, me and Davis got through that confusion."

"Wait, you recognized Kari, right?" Gatomon asked and the boy nodded, "So there's one in you're world?"

"Yeah, but she's 8 there, and you're?"

"Eleven!" Kari giggled, "I guess we're the same age, 'bro'"

"Ugh!" This made Taichi stumble backwards, _"Same age as my little sister, this feels weird!"_

"Guys, we should tell the others bout this!" Yolie exclaimed and turn to Zero, "And you better de-digivolve!"

'Uh?" Zero replied, 'Uh…how?"

"Yeah, Zero isn't like you're digimon," Taichi nervously replied, "He can't de-digivolve."

"What?!" Gatomon, Hawkmon, Yolie and Kari all said in unison.

"This is going to be a predicament." Hawkmon stated.

**

* * *

Demonic Realm**

"Why did you send an ultimate to defeat a mega my lord?" A MarineDevimon asked Daemon as he bowed before the demon.

"My plan was to have Taichi and Zeromaru to be seen bad to the other digidestineds. However seeing that Taichi have already met one of the children, that plan seem to have backfired. No matter." Daemon waved his hand at a wall, revealing a glass dome with Neo floating in green ooze. "I have other plans!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Myself & Davis

Ch 2:

Trouble In Odaiba

_"Neo…Neo…"_

"_Who's there?" The white hair boy snarled as he looked into the darkness._

"_Just, you're inner thoughts."_

"_Cut the crap, just what do you want?"_

"_For us to get back to normal!"_

"_Don't you dare compare me and you as equals, and where the hell am I?"_

"_You're inside yourself…I just want us to finish what we've been doing…" And in front of Neo, mist rises and it forms into a boy he was familiar with._

"_What about Taichi?" Neo growled.

* * *

_"Man, what a boring day!" Davis yawned as he and Ken walked down the street with their digimon in their arms, "Ever since Armageddonmon, there's nothing anymore!"

"Yeah, where all the kick-ass adventures we always had?" Veemon added.

"Gone I guess," Ken replied, "We defeated all the evil digimon, so the digital world is finally at peace."

"Good, cause we really need a vacation!" Wormmon said.

BANG!  
"Well, you've got your wish Davis!" Ken said, as they all look at where smoke was coming from over a group of buildings.

"Argh!" Stretching out of the hole in the road was a long demonic claw wearing a golden-brown gauntlet. Pulling himself out was a tall devil with grey skin, black leather pants, gigantic red wings and a golden mask over his face. "Now…where could he be?" The digimon hissed, as he look left and right, he only saw various humans as they ran away, except two kids that are with digimon. "Perfect!"

"Who's that guy?" Davis asked.

"I…I don't know never saw that digimon before!" Veemon replied.

"Me neither, it's seems unfamiliar to me!" Wormmon added.

"Never mind that, digivolve!" Ken said as he and Davis held out their digivices.

**(Digivolution)**

"Veemon Digivolve toooo…" Veemon ended up getting huger and more buffed, an X-symbol appeared on his chest and two white wings. "Ex-Veemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve tooo…" Wormmon turned into a green humanoid bug, with black boots and gauntlets. "Stingmon!"

"Pitiful," The demon hissed as he flapped his wings. "Deep Sorrow!"

"What?!" Stingmon and Ex-Veemon shouted as the digimon made black gales black towards them, making them push backwards.

"Guilty Claw!" The digimon stretch out his right arm and slash Ex-Veemon. "Stun Claw!" And with his left, he lashes Stingmon with an electric claw. After hitting blows on his foes, the demon turned to the humans. "Ken, come with me!"

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Hey creepo, he's not going anywhere!" Davis shouted.

"I am NeoDevimon, and I came to retrieve by orders of my master, Daemon!"

"DAEMON?!" Davis, Ken and their digimon shouted in unison shocked.

* * *

**West Odaiba**

"Yeo, my hair!" Yolie complain as the wind blew her hair into tangles.

"C'mon Yolie, you always go to be in the air on me!" Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, but you we're never this fast!"

Since Zero wasn't able to digivolve, they had to travel in the air by riding on the mega digimon's back. As everyone clings on tightly, they begin to see the true speed of an Ulforce Veedramon.

"We almost there?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, just land in that clearing!" Kari replied, pointing downwards to a small field.

"I'm on it!" Zero said as he made a landing in swiftly two seconds.

"Ugh...what a ride!" Yolie shook as she and everyone else got off Zero.

"Thankfully Zero isn't a huge digimon, otherwise we'd have a trouble hiding him." Kari stated, "I'm going to call some of the others to met us here."

"Like who?" Taichi asked.

"Well, Davis for one, since you guys know him," Kari replied as she typed in her D-Terminal, "and hopefully Izzy since he can enlighten on us with alternate dimensions (he'll probably love this) and my brother."

"So, I get to meet what I'd look when I'm older?" Taichi replied, "I don't know if that's going to be weird or cool!"

"Hey Taichi, wasn't there other people with you?" Zero asked.

"Uh? Oh, Rei and the others! Uh…I wonder where they…hopefully they're safe."

**

* * *

Odaiba High**

"Hmmmm…." Rei mutters in her sleeps. Ever since she's been transported to this new world, she's been out-cold ever since and was found on school grounds. It was a familiar two high school boys who found her and brought her to the nurses office.

"You boys are lucky you brought her here," The nurse said to Tai and Izzy, "she's not in the school files…and it seems her legs aren't functional."

"But how did she got there?" Tai asked.

Beep-Beep!

"Hang on!" Izzy said as he reaches for his D-Terminal, "Tai we have to go to Odaiba, it's an emergency!"

"Yeah but, I think it's best to stay with her."

"Kari said you have to be there urgently!"

"Kari sent the message?" Tai replied and he looks back at the sleeping girl in a bind.

"I'll look after her and call you guys when she wakes up." The nurse said, and the boys nodded as they ran out the room.

"_Tai…ichi...?"_ Rei thought as she slowly open her eyes and saw Tai for a second, and she closes them again.

* * *

**Central Odaiba**

"Deep Sarrow!"

"Ugh!" Stingmon and Ex-Veemon shouted as NeoDevimon's attacks knocked them into the wall of a building.

"He' tooo strong!" Ken stated.

"Then we gonna have to digivolve!" Davis stated as he held up his D-3.

"Ex-Veemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve too…" Both digimon collided with each other, it looks like Ex-Veemon wearing the armour of Stingmon, with a red mask and extra wings. "PAILDRAMON!"

"Well, that wasn't very interesting…" NeoDevimon growled as he stretch out his claws, "Stun-"

"I don't think so!" Paildramon roared as he grabbed the arm, and he lifted one of his guns up, "Desperado Blaster!"

"AURGH!" NeoDevimon roar as he couldn't escape since the DNA Ultimate had him tight, and being so close made thing painful.

"Had enough?" Paildramon asked in his double voice, as he let the devil digimon fall to the ground.

"For now…" NeoDevimon hissed, "But I'll be back!" And with that, a dark void opened beneath him and he sank through.

"He said Daemon…" Ken muttered.

"Yo guys!" Davis shouted, "Kari sent a email, we going to have to met her on the Westside! (Maybe she's going to confess!)"

"Davis, she wanted all of us to come, wouldn't she want this private?"

"Hey, maybe she wanted this public!"

End Of Part 2

Alien-Child: Sorry I'm cutting off here, but I can't wait to update any longer and everything. I hope this is enough, so chao!

Next time, the chosen children of two different worlds met, and so are two different darkness as Daemon and his 'friend' send in a digimon to attack the city!


End file.
